Synchronize
Synchronize (スィーﾝチュロニゼ Sīnchuronize) is a Villain and mercenary for hire. While not initially having permanent loyalty to any organization, he was eventually convinced into becoming a loyal follower of Kotei Tamashi in Oculus and serves as one of his lieutenants. Appearance Due to keeping his identity a secret, Synchronize, much like the other higher ranking members of Oculus, does not have much if any of his physical characteristics known to the public. He dresses head to toe a black battle suit, with a red skull over his chest. He also wears a mask with tinted lenses so that people can't see his eye color. Personality Synchronize is serious and by the book. He is cunning and highly calculative, not taking any risks until the rewards outweigh them. He has great pride in his skills, boasting about his lack of failure to Kotei, and often antagonizes both Hive and Leo while trying to make himself seem better in the eyes of their master. While he doesn't exactly take pleasure from taking a life, he feels some form of satisfaction from his great skill in taking them. Abilities Master Melee Combatant:' '''Using his copied moves, Synchronize is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, utilizing his mixed martial arts to take down any opponent. Through copying the movements of other skilled martial artists he can increase his own skill as well, the best part being that he can accomplish this level of skill in a much shorter time due to his Quirk. Synchronize has become so skilled he's recognized as one of the world's best martial artists, despite his true name or face being unknown to the public. His skill in close combat doesn't just include the usage of his fists but also weaponry, such as swords, knives, axes, staffs, and even medieval weaponry. His knowledge of the human body also makes him even more dangerous, able to target nerve clusters in order to paralyze opposition or deactivate Quirks temporarily. He is considered incredibly lethal within five meters of his person. '''Master Marksman':' '''From copying the movements of others, Synchronize also learned how to use different firearms and other long-ranged weapons as well. While considered incredibly lethal within five meters, he is also considered lethal up to 100 meters when given a sniper. He can use any manner of weaponry to kill from a range, including snipers, pistols, assault rifles, and even bows. He is also capable of utilizing ricochets in order to hit his targets if they are hiding behind something. His skill in marksmanship doesn't extend to just firearms, as he is also capable of using small objects, even seemingly harmless ones such as bolts or playing cards, and throw them with deadly accuracy and strength. '''Keen Intellect': Synchronize is immensely intelligent, being considered a great tactician and quick study. He is well versed in military tactics, Hero work, and is capable of creating plans down to the last detail in order to do whatever is requested of him. His intelligence also allows him to predict the movements of his opponents, making him even more dangerous in a fight, and he uses mathematical equations in order to calculate the trajectory of not only his own bullets, but also that of anyone trying to attack him. These mathematical equations are also used to determine his likelihood of success using the information he has. Overall Abilities: Considered an incredibly dangerous Villain and one of Oculus' most prized members, Synchronize is not to be underestimated despite his lack of flashiness in terms of Quirk usage. As a member of Oculus, Synchronize has never failed a mission, and was responsible for the assassinations of several Pro Heroes and other high-ranking targets before even being scouted. He is considered in the same realm of skill as Leo and Hive. Quirk Synchronize (同時に Dōjini):' '''Synchronize's Quirk is the same as his codename. His Quirk allows him to mimic the movements of anyone he sees. This allows him to seamlessly copy the martial arts and weapons skills of anyone without requiring any practice on his part. However, he is only capable of copying a move that he is physically capable of copying in the first place. For example, in order to copy the movements of a contortionist he must train his body to be able to bend in the same manner. His ocular and motor senses can also be overwhelmed if he attempts too learn to many movements or fighting styles at once. Stats Equipment '''Bodysuit':' '''Synchronize's suit is made from kevlar, making it highly bullet-resistant. It is specifically designed to hide every aspect of his physical appearance without lowering his combat skills. * '''Cable Gun': Synchronize wield a wrist-mounted cable gun which he can use to grapple onto and objects. This can be used for transportation and evasion by latching onto other objects, or it can be used offensively to wrap around his opponents and either trap them or bring them towards him. Rather than using a claw or a point to latch onto objects, the cable contains an adhesive which it secrete when Synchronize pressed a button on the firing mechanism, and the anti-adhesive is dispersed whenever he presses another button. Proto-Tool:' '''Synchronize's primary tool. It comprises of several different parts which can be removed or attached to create different configurations. It can be used to create either small firearms, assault weapons, or even sniper rifles. This weapon is also capable of accepting any ammunition put into it, making it even easier to find bullets to use. '''Energy Sword': Synchronize also carries around a short sword. The is high tech sword can be empowered by energy, increasing its overall power as well as burning and shocking his targets upon striking them. Shield:' '''Synchronize also carries around a shield. Made from a unique alloy, it's capable of absorbing kinetic energy in order to increase the defensive and offensive might of the shield. When it makes contact with a solid substance, the kinetic energy is dispersed from the point of contact, dealing heftier damage to the target. Due to Synchronize's skill with his shield, he's capable of throwing it like a frisbee, with his ability to deduce mathematical equations almost ensuring that it always comes back to his hand and even hitting multiple targets. '''Electric Bolas':' '''Synchronize carries a series of bolas that electrocute his opponents as soon as they wrap around his opponent. The way they're weighted, combined with electromagnetism, allows them to almost always perfectly entrap his foe, with the electricity making it difficult for even physically powerful opponents to free themselves. '''Miscellaneous Weapons': Synchronize has also been known to carry around random weapons for whenever he needs them. This includes, but is not limited to; pistols, swords, axes, bows and arrows, staffs, and various other firearms that he may need if his proto-tool is unavailable. He is just as skilled in their usage as with any other weapon. Trivia * He is an A-Rank Villain. ** Due to his high degree of skill, level of importance to the infrastructure of Oculus, and his number of successful assassinations he is given this ranking. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus